


Eyes on Me

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Pool Sex, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: Jiwon looked across his pool and felt his frustrations, this lust toward something he considered strictly off-limits.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	1. Jiwon’s Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! :) Here's my gift for you! :)

The bastard was working around the far end of his pool, moving the net along the bottom scooping up leaves that had blown in. With his shades on Jiwon could stare at the guy. Tall, lanky body belying his age. Jiwon tried to remember, was Junhoe eighteen or nineteen; he could not remember what Nina had told him when she had recommended the guy’s family for cleaning his pool.

When he had called for an appointment to discuss a cleaning contract, Mr. Koo had shown up with his son in tow. Junhoe had said nothing standing behind his dad dressed in a t-shirt too large for his body and baggy cargo shorts revealing nothing of his build. They had followed him through his house and out to the rear yard which was dominated by the large pool and pool house. 

Jiwon showed them the pool equipment room at the back of the pool house with its closet for chemicals. They walked around the pool quickly till they were back at the rear porch looking back over the whole layout. Mr. Koo had made a quick quote for coming out once a week to clean and check the water quality. 

Nina had told Jiwon what to expect so he quickly agreed. They had moved inside to the dining table to sign the contracts while Junhoe had sat on the sofa watching television.

Jiwon watched Junhoe move to the back side of the pool, arms working back and forth with the long pole net. He wondered if Junhoe was deliberately being tempting, thinking about how after Mr. Koo and Junhoe had left that first day he had found a couple of gay magazines lying on the coffee table and a flyer to a fundraiser at the bar in the nearby business district. 

But it didn’t make sense, for Junhoe never made any comment or gave any indication he might be gay, never appeared to acknowledge Jiwon who was always at home since he came on Saturday mornings shortly before lunch. But he was the only one who came from the first appointment till now and after the first cleaning when he wore baggy swim trunks and a tank top Junhoe now always cleaned the pool wearing nothing but a bikini. 

White or yellow, the tight bikinis concealed nothing, revealing the bulge of cock lying over its sac. Jiwon had been taken aback the first time Junhoe had stripped down to a bikini, a white low cut piece that barely fit above his cock. Jiwon swore he could see the beginnings of pubic hair along the top.

So scantily clad Junhoe’s lean body was on full display, the long muscular legs and arms, the smooth torso that glistened wetly by the time he was finishing with the cleaning. Junhoe’s blonde hair was thick and long, a cut only a teenager could wear, the front constantly hanging over his forehead down into his eyes. Jiwon had tried to talk to Junhoe those first few appointments but Junhoe seemed to be wrapped up himself, replied to questions in short responses adding nothing to the conversation Jiwon tried to start up. 

‘How could Junhoe be such a tease?’ Jiwon had wondered, still wondered as he watched the guy move around his pool. 

Jiwon had even worn one of his own bikinis at the pool several times but Junhoe seemed not to notice. It had gotten so bad at first, this obsession with Junhoe, Jiwon had tried to stay inside his house and not watch him work. But he had paced from room to room especially those with windows facing the pool. Then he ran errands while Junhoe was at his house, the whole time wondering why he didn’t just stay home and enjoy the view, even if that was all he was afforded.

At twenty eight, Jiwon found himself settling into the life he had created, one that allowed him the ability to own his own home in the inner city neighborhood close to his office and near the grocery store, bank, post office and bars he frequently visited. He dated often, enjoyed the company of his friends but had never felt the need for a long term relationship, nothing that interfered with his routines. 

He worked out 3 or 4 times a week, jogged on other days, and ate well keeping his body in good shape. With his thick dark hair kept short and he knew he was attractive and had on so many occasions turned down the advances of young men looking for a daddy figure, some older guy who would take care of them. He didn’t know why but he just had not been interested in such an arrangement, never considered it for he preferred guys close to his own age, guys who looked mature who had their own careers, independent minded, who could spend a night out having fun or a quiet night in talking about almost anything with intelligence and honesty. 

Now there was this conflict between the expectations he had set for himself and the way he felt every time he saw Junhoe cleaning his pool. Was it the brashness of wearing such skimpy bikinis, something most of the other guys he knew wouldn’t wear, but something it was obvious Junhoe had no problem wearing for the way he filled it out.

And at the end of each pool cleaning, Junhoe would dive in and swim along the bottom running his hands over it checking to see if he missed anything. Jiwon assumed it was just an excuse to get into the pool and cool off, even though Junhoe showered before getting in. Coming from the outdoor shower or when exiting the pool was the worst for those bikinis Junhoe wore turned transparent, more revealing, and Jiwon felt his heart race, felt his breathing grow shallow and fast. He felt short of breath as he struggled not to be obvious in his staring. He wanted to go over and pull that bikini down, ask Junhoe why he bothered with it, the way it seemed to turn to nothing when wet.

Junhoe worked his way across the side closest to Jiwon who watched him from the rear, the narrow torso with the shoulder blades moving under the tight smooth skin and scanning downward he saw the now familiar narrow waist then the flare outward of the hips with the round ass that wasn’t contained in the bikini, a couple of inches of his crack between cheeks exposed. Jiwon watched more intently, as he always did when Junhoe was turned away from him. 

A few minutes later Junhoe disappeared going to the equipment room to do his checks then reappeared, getting under the shower, and finally diving into the pool. When he surfaced and climbed up the steps, a slow casual pace, water cascading down his body, the bikini transparent, revealing the thick flaccid cock lying over its sac Jiwon felt this lust at their highest, his desire for this guy at their worst. He struggled not to jump up and grab Junhoe, push him back into the pool or drag him into the house all the while tugging that bikini off.

Junhoe went over to a table where he left his clothes and clipboard. Jiwon saw him write the usual report, tear off a copy for him and come back to where he was lounging.

“Mr. Kim, everything is done. Here’s the receipt” Junhoe stated. 

No hello, how is it going or would you like to fuck me, nothing but short statements on the business at hand.

“Just lay it over there” Jiwon replied pointing to the small table next to his lounge chair afraid to reach up and take it knowing his hand would shake revealing how much Junhoe got to him. Folded neatly, Junhoe placed the receipt on the table and went back to his belongings where he dressed and within a minute was gone.

“Fuck” Jiwon uttered aloud. 

How his little oasis could also be a place of such torment wasn’t lost on him. It was something he always wanted and once he finally got it built weekends found it busy with friends over for a day of relaxing by pool, swimming and cooking out. During the week after a long day, his workout and preparing something for dinner he would lounge at its side or swim in the cool waters under the nighttime sky. It was these moments he cherished it the most, times he would typically not bother with getting dressed after his shower, instead enjoying the feel of the warm night air and the cool waters on his bare skin. 

Jiwon wondered how others handled Junhoe cleaning their pools dressed in such tiny bikinis revealing his manhood in such a way, something he found erotic, enticing to the point of temptation, something he wondered how straight men would see it. 

He had wanted to ask Nina what she thought of Junhoe when he cleaned her pool but he had been hesitate to call her, to admit how much Junhoe got to him, with his body on full display. 

For the last five weeks he had picked up his cell phone more than once to call her and each time chickened out. It was silly, the whole situation, he a grown man letting some kid, some eighteen or nineteen year old get the better of him.

Once again he picked up his cell phone, but this time he brought up Nina and hit ‘call’. He would see if they were still coming over tomorrow for a late lunch and some pool time. When she answered they talked for a long time catching up on how work was going, what Nina’s kids were up to now and finally confirming their plans for the next day. There was a moment of silence, their conversation at a natural end with Nina finally saying she had to go and Jiwon on the verge of saying goodbye.

“Nina?”

“Yeah, Jiwon?”

“Does Junhoe clean your pool or his old man?”

“Mr. Koo use to do it but in the last few months Junhoe is doing it more often. Why? You’re not having problems with him are you…I mean he does a better job for us than his…”

Jiwon interrupts Nina, “No…no, no nothing like that. He does a really good job here too. It’s just…well, can you believe those skimpy bikinis he wears when cleaning the pool?” Jiwon figured he would try joking about it, the way they use to do before Nina got married and she hung out with the group of them joking around as crudely as the guys.

“Bikinis? Are you serious?”

Jiwon could hear the questioningly tone, the confusion in her voice. “Yeah, those skimpy little things like guys wear in Greece or Italy. Doesn’t he wear them at your house?”

“No; he wears those baggy cargo shorts and a t-shirt.”

“Seriously?”

“Is he wearing bikinis to clean your pool?! Oh my God, Jiwon, he’s flirting with you?”

“He doesn’t act flirtatious, not in any way, but yeah, he wears these white or yellow bikinis that barely cover anything.”

“Next week take a picture and send it to me. I have to see this. I mean, I don’t even know if he is in good shape or like a lot of teenagers I see out, a bit soft or too skinny.”

“Oh he isn’t soft or too skinny in appearance” Jiwon replied realizing too late how he revealed his attraction.

“Well – I – YAAAAH! KIM JIWON! YOU PRICK!, I do think you’re turning into a sugar daddy!” Nina replied laughing.

“Very funny” Jiwon replied, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

During the next week Jiwon couldn’t stop thinking about Junhoe, the fact it appeared the bikinis were worn only at his place, although he couldn’t be sure Junhoe didn’t wear them at some other customer’s pool but Jiwon had the sense that was not the case. He wondered why Junhoe was so standoffish, not once indicating any attraction toward him. Was there something about Junhoe, some shyness, some aspect about his personality that prevented him from acknowledging how he was attracted to other guys but couldn’t make the first step, that first acknowledgment revealing himself to be gay? 

Jiwon couldn’t figure it out. It did not make sense, someone who daringly wore bikinis that revealed everything, left nothing to the imagination would in turn be unable to express themselves?


	2. Jiwon’s Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was crazy, how he, a grown man, was plotting something so juvenile.

As the week passed and Saturday approached Jiwon kept telling his friends that they would not be able to use the pool till Sunday for it was being treated. 

A lie, something not happening, Jiwon not even sure if it was even a legitimate thing but he wanted Saturday to be left open. As fruitless as it probably was he needed the opportunity to be there. It was crazy, how he, a grown man, was plotting something so juvenile.

Saturday arrived bright and sunny, the temperatures rising quickly with the hot sun unobstructed by any cloud cover, the clear blue azure sky boundless. Jiwon brought out his cooler filled with beer on ice. He went over to the grass area on one end of the pool and picked up some leaves and a few twigs tossing them in the pool for good measure. 

Back inside he went into his bedroom to change, pulling out a pair of swim trunks. 

He didn’t care which pair he wore, not today, as he slipped them on then pulled on a shirt leaving it unbuttoned.

Jiwon had been lying back on a lounge chair for only a few minutes when Junhoe arrived, coming in through the side gate holding his gear. Jiwon watched him, eyes concealed as usual by his shades, as Junhoe went to the far table, placed his clipboard down then the net and proceeded to strip off his outer garments, first the tank top then the cargo shorts, letting them drop around his ankles as he revealed a white bikini. 

Jiwon couldn’t help but look at how it contrasted with Junhoe’s skin tone as he had every time before.

Junhoe moved to the far end and began cleaning the pool, raking the net along the bottom in slow graceful sweeps. 

Jiwon picked up his phone and pretending to make a call, first holding it up faking the motion of dialing as he set the camera then holding it up to his ear then out in front of his face. When he had Junhoe in focused, the lens zoomed in close, he took the shot as he talked, pretending to have a conversation with some friend. Then he checked the image, surprised the first shot was so clearly in focus. He pulled up Nina and attached the photo and hit send. All he had to do was wait and he knew it wouldn’t be a long wait.

Within a minute Jiwon’s cell phone beeped with an incoming message:

_OMG He’s so cute! And that bikini!!! LOL. I think he is flirting with you!!!! :)_

Jiwon smiled as he read the text then looked up to watch Junhoe who was moving to the far side working the net in the water. He took off his shades laying them on the table by his lounge chair then sat up opening the cooler for a cold beer. He sat back sipping the beer and blatantly stared at Junhoe, his eyes following Junhoe’s every move. He wanted Junhoe to see him staring, wanted him to feel eyes upon him. 

Junhoe glanced up a few times as he moved along the side of the pool but his expression gave nothing away, no response to indicate he saw Jiwon’s stare. Jiwon kept his eyes on the lean lanky body, the flat stomach, the smooth arms and legs and the round ass that stretched the white bikini tight. He stared opening at Junhoe’s cock, the way it lay over the sac pressing outward on the thin fabric. As the boy worked along the inner side of the pool Jiwon stared at his back, the narrow waist and the round ass that seemed ready to bust out of the bikini.

Junhoe glanced back a few times, something he had never done before. 

It was acknowledgment of Jiwon’s stare, an admission he knew Jiwon continued to watch him. At one point he tugged on the bikini pulling it free from between his ass cheeks and straightened the leg opening. Jiwon sniggered at the move loud enough for Junhoe to hear. Finally finished with the net Junhoe went around to the equipment room to make sure everything was working properly. 

Jiwon waited impatiently drinking the last of his beer.

Junhoe came back around getting under the shower rinsing the sweat from his body. Jiwon watched him, the way the water cascaded down the lean body and wet the white bikini till it was translucent once again showing the darker skin of the shaft and sac. Jiwon moved to the edge of the pool ready to push back, to give Junhoe a taste of his own medicine. Junhoe turned off the shower and turned to the pool seeing Jiwon at the pool’s edge staring back at him. 

Jiwon took the waistband of his swim trunks and worked them down till they fell freely to his ankles, He carelessly kicked them off to the side and stood naked before Junhoe, his own cock thickening with the realization Junhoe stared back frozen in place on the opposite side. 

It was not a long time they stood staring at each other even though for a brief moment time seemed to stand still. Junhoe blinked first, suddenly aware of how he was staring and he quickly dove into the pool going down to the bottom. Jiwon dove in keeping his body at the surface doing a slow rhythmic breast stroke. He caught glimpses of Junhoe looking up at him as he swam over him. At the opposite end Jiwon flipped and began back across watching Junhoe rise up midway then dive back down making his way to the steps. 

Jiwon planned to arrive behind Junhoe, to follow him up the steps at a distance allowing him to watch Junhoe rise up out of the pool.

Afraid of not arriving on time he swam a bit too fast and arrived at the same time as Junhoe coming up right behind him. Junhoe didn’t turn around or acknowledge him as he came up the steps. 

Jiwon didn’t back off, keeping pace and when Junhoe was two steps from the top, water only up to his calves Jiwon reached out and put his hands on the narrow waist.

Junhoe froze, just standing there with his back to Jiwon, not moving, saying nothing. Jiwon moved one hand down along the side of his ass, down the smooth thigh to just above the knee then moved it back upward, along the thigh back over the side of his ass over the wet fabric till he once again held him by the waist. He moved up closer standing on the step one down from Junhoe, their bodies nearly touching. Leaning forward till his head hovered over Junhoe’s shoulder he whispered quietly.

“You want me to stop?”

Junhoe shook his head no.

“You’ve wanted me to do something from the first day, didn’t you?”

Junhoe nodded his head.

“Why have you been so standoffish?”

Junhoe shrugged his shoulders.

“Do you have more pools to clean today?”

“Yes” Junhoe spoke then looking back over his shoulder finally making eye contact with Jiwon, “just one more” he added.

“Then you should go do the job but will you come back when you are done?”

“Yes” Junhoe replied his voice so low as to be barely audible.

“I want to make sure you come back” Jiwon whispered in Junhoe’s ear, the mischief evident in his voice, “I need something of yours” he added as he fingers griped the bikini by the waistband and tugged them down, slowly, stretching over Junhoe’s ass then slipping freely down his long legs. 

Junhoe didn’t try to stop him, didn’t respond in any way till the bikini floated around his legs and he stepped out of them moving up and out of the pool. Jiwon watched the naked boy move down to his things and with his back still to Jiwon slowly dressed. Jiwon wondered if he had gone too far, pushed the boy too much. He watched Junhoe looking for some sign everything was alright, that coming back was what Junhoe really wanted. 

Junhoe picked up the net and clipboard and turned to Jiwon smiling. I

t was the first time in all the weeks Junhoe had been coming to clean his pool that he saw him smile. 

He smiled back knowing the invisible barrier that existed between them was disappearing.


	3. Waiting

Time seemed to stand still for the next two hours. 

Jiwon paced around the pool, then inside his house, going from room to room, tidying up here and there, turning back his bed hoping to get Junhoe in it, then back out to the pool where he swam lazily from end to end, arms and legs barely moving. 

He stayed naked unable to bear the thought of clothes.

Jiwon moved to the deep end and up against the side propping his arms on the side holding himself up. 

He watched the glittering sunlight reflecting off the water as the sun began to move past high noon. 

The gate squeaked and he looked over to see Junhoe come around and to the same table, the one Junhoe always came to when he came to clean. 

He watched Junhoe stand by the table for a moment staring back at him.

“You coming into the pool?”

Junhoe nodded then slowly began to undress, pulling the tank top off then undoing the cargo shorts letting them drop to his ankles where he did as Jiwon had done earlier, kicking them carelessly off to the side. 

He stood naked, his cock hanging thickly over its sac and Jiwon smiled nodding toward the pool.

“Come on, jump in.”

For a few minutes Junhoe swam around the pool keeping his distance from Jiwon who knew he was probably nervous. This had to be the first time Junhoe had been with another guy the way he was so nervous acting. Jiwon watched how Junhoe swam underwater, then a slow breast stroke to the far side then finally, coming back toward him, Junhoe swam on his back his body breaking out of the pool’s surface, hardening cock moving in the water as he moved toward Jiwon.

Jiwon pushed off and met him half way standing on the bottom and slipping his arms underneath the boy when he moved up next to him. 

Junhoe stopped and let Jiwon support him, holding his body up where his chest, stomach and cock were above the surface. Jiwon leaned over and kissed Junhoe, gently at first, that first touch seeming to awaken him, to make him suddenly aware of the sexual atmosphere that existed between them, and Junhoe kissed back, passionately, a sense of urgency he had never displayed before, in any way. Jiwon floated Junhoe to the steps, brought his body up to the side of the pool pushing Junhoe to lean back as he moved up between the boy’s legs nuzzling his nose and mouth along the spread thighs, along the sac and the side of the elongating cock, it growing thicker and longer with every touch. He took the shaft in his hand, felt the girth of it as he held it up kissing the head, tonguing it tasting the drool from the slit then pressing his lips to it letting it sink into his mouth. 

Junhoe moaned, arms tensed up tight on either side of his body as he felt his cock sink into Jiwon’s warm slick mouth. As Jiwon moved on his cock, up to the head then down nearly to the shaft’s base he fought the urge to pump his hips, to thrust upward in Jiwon’s mouth. Jiwon moved faster on his cock till he struggled with his arousal, the desire for release. He put his hands on Jiwon’s head, felt the short stubble of Jiwon’s hair with each palm as he pushed downward.

“Oh…Jiwon…please” Junhoe cried out, unable to hold back any longer, his cock releasing into the suctioning mouth.

Jiwon sucked greedily on the spurting cock capturing each wad, letting it fill his mouth before swallowing.

Spent, Junhoe lay back on the side of the pool, his stomach rising and falling with his heavy breathing. He stayed hard, his cock pointing upward hovering over his abdomen flexing up and down with his continued arousal. Jiwon stayed still for a moment, hovering over Junhoe’s crotch wondering if he was ready for more, if Junhoe was willing to go further. Junhoe eased up on his elbows and looked down at Jiwon, his eyes almost glassed over fueled by his desire.

“Will you…put it in me?” Junhoe whispered as he moved his legs apart, a little more open to Jiwon.

Jiwon moved up slowly over Junhoe, like a predator stalking his prey, his arms under each leg bringing them upward then back folding Junhoe in half, ass turned upward spread open. Jiwon moved upward till his cock touched Junhoe’s ass and he worked his hips dragging it along the smooth line that ran down along the cleft to the opening to Junhoe’s body. Out of the water only a short time his cock quickly drooled till the head was wet leaving a slick trail along Junhoe’s ass. He worked it over Junhoe’s opening over and over till it was slick, wet, his cock gliding smoothly over it with his every move. He rose up and positioned his cock to Junhoe’s opening then pressed downward with the weight of his body.

“Oh Jiwon…please” Junhoe begged as he pushed upward with his hips. He pleaded for Jiwon to fuck him, to push it inside his hole, animated in a way that shocked Jiwon with this wanton desire to be fucked. 

“Do you want me to?“

“Yes, Jiwon. Please“

It aroused Jiwon till he couldn’t take it, his lust overpowering, as he pushed down with his hips breaching the tight opening and penetrating Junhoe, his cock stretching him open as it slid inward inch after inch. Junhoe hugged their bodies together hands moved up and down Jiwon’s back then down to his ass cupping each cheek pulling Jiwon down into his body till they were pressed tightly together.

“Fuck…fuck me” Junhoe begged.

Jiwon worked his hips pumping Junhoe’s hole, building up his pace till his cock piston roughly through the tight opening. He thrust deeply each time, burying himself feeling Junhoe’s hole milk his cock, bringing him quickly to a state of arousal he had not been in for a long time. He rose up and pushed Junhoe’s arms down holding them down by the wrist as he undulated over the prone body, fucking it with all his strength. He thrust inward harder and harder, till Junhoe rocked roughly beneath him with his hips smacking against Junhoe’s ass.

The sound echoed over the pool, their rough fuck, so physical, one body against the other. Junhoe’s cock leaked a pool on his stomach as Jiwon’s body rubbed against it, pressed downward on it with every inward thrust. Their stomachs grew slick with the drool as Jiwon’s cock continued to piston in Junhoe’s hole, sinking deeply inward then pulling nearly out. Junhoe rose up and kissed Jiwon, their tongues dueling in his mouth, then he pulled back and looked down between their bodies to watch Jiwon’s cock pull out, the wet glistening shaft appearing impossibly thick before Jiwon pushed it roughly back into his hole, deeply, till their bodies smacked together. He fell back flat with Jiwon still holding his wrists and he pushed upward with his hips as much as he could, trying to get Jiwon even deeper into his body.

Jiwon felt the way his cock grew harder, more sensitive and he leaned down to Junhoe, kissed him roughly then lightly bit Junhoe’s lower lip as he felt the surge through his cock, the release, heavy from weeks of temptation by Junhoe’s teasing displays. Pushing inward hard, sinking all the way in he felt his release, the spurting of his cock as it pumped his load into Junhoe, every wad pushed deeply within the stretched open hole.


	4. Morning’s with Junhoe

Darkness settled over the sky and Junhoe turned on the in pool lights letting its watery glow illuminate the area around it.

Junhoe, half asleep, lay in one lounge chair, still naked, his skin red in places, back, wrists, cheeks of his ass, from where they got a bit rough, where he rubbed roughly along the pool deck as Jiwon fucked him over and over till neither could go any further. Junhoe had called his father to let him know he wouldn’t be home that night, vague on where he was staying.

Afterward he manipulated Jiwon into fucking him once again.

Jiwon was exhausted, his stomach rumbling with hunger, so he eased inside to prepare something for the two of them. While the food simmered on the cooktop he went into his bedroom to make sure the bed was turned down. Forgetting he had already done so earlier he still moved around the bed pulling the cover back a bit more then straightening it once again busying himself with the preparation for when he would bring Junhoe inside. He would feed him, take him into his master bath and bath him in the large shower then lead him to his bed. He felt this need to his arrangements, a desire to take Junhoe in, to let the boy sleep with him, sharing his bed.

When Jiwon came out to check the food still in a slow simmer he found Junhoe on the sofa lying on his back, head propped up on pillows at one end. He was sound asleep and Jiwon stood at the end of the sofa looking at him. The lean body stretched out, the legs spread apart, the right one along the seat of the sofa and the left off the sofa with the foot on the floor and between them the flaccid cock lying over its sac. Once again, in repose, Junhoe had that innocent look about him, the boyish look of someone still in their late teens. Jiwon moved to the back of the sofa and leaned down to Junhoe.

“Junhoe…Junhoe? You want to eat something before we go to bed?”

Junhoe stirred, half opened his eyes, smiled at Jiwon then mumbled ‘no’ as he drifted quickly back to sleep. Jiwon left him to sleep as he went back into the kitchen and prepared a bowl of food sitting at the kitchen island on a bar stool. He ate slowly thinking about the day had turned out, everything from the way Junhoe had played his usual games to how he was able to push Junhoe to really reveal himself.

When he finished took a shower, dried off and came back for Junhoe, scooping him up in his arms. He carried Junhoe to his bed and laid him down. Soon he was lying beside the sleeping boy watching him, the rhythm of his breathing, the movement of his eyes behind closed eyelids, and the occasional twitch of a hand. Jiwon watched till he felt his breathing fall into rhythm with Junhoe’s and soon, eyes growing to heavy to keep open he drifted off to sleep.

Jiwon stirred in his sleep then slowly became awake, aware of a warm body nestled up to his chest, the lean torso spooned up to his own as he held it tightly against him. Early morning light filtered into the room, the sun not yet above the horizon. Jiwon gave Junhoe a slight squeeze feeling the warmth of their bodies pressed together. When Junhoe stirred in his arms, arms stretching outward then twisting around in his arms he saw the eyes opening slowly.

Smiling Junhoe told him good morning before rising up to kiss him. He let his hand move down the lean smooth body till his hand felt the hard cock angled up over Junhoe’s abdomen. He ran his figures over the head and down the shaft making Junhoe moan and push upward. He felt Junhoe reach for his own erection, take it firmly in hand manipulating him to greater arousal.

“Do me…please Jiwon” Junhoe uttered as he pulled Jiwon to get on top of him.

Jiwon moved over Junhoe, kicking the covers down to the foot of the bed. Junhoe spread his legs opening himself to Jiwon, clinging to him desperately, begging Jiwon to put it in him. Jiwon moved slowly, gently, till he was inside of Junhoe, feeling the tight hole milk his cock. He pumped his hips slowly, deep penetrating thrusts working the entire shaft into Junhoe. He felt Junhoe’s long legs wrap around his waist, felt Junhoe’s hands move over his back, the fingers digging into his flesh, so desperate for their fuck.

The light of the sun hit the window as Jiwon increased his rhythm, their fuck gaining a new urgency.

Jiwon felt his arousal grow till he couldn’t hold back, driving his hips faster and faster till their fuck grew rough, the bed rocking and squeaking beneath them. Junhoe grew vocal, more so than before, begging Jiwon to fuck him, to push into his hole deeper. Every touch between their bodies grew slick, wet, as Jiwon moved on top of Junhoe, his body undulating with their fuck.

Junhoe lightly bit his shoulder suppressing his want to cry out and Jiwon shoved inward, all the way, pushing Junhoe down into the mattress as he filled his hole once again.

Jiwon lay exhausted on top of Junhoe till his breathing slowed and he became aware of Junhoe still be erect, the thick cock pushing into his stomach. He moved over and kissed Junhoe on the lips, then dragged them along the jaw feeling the smooth skin with very little beard growth. He nipped at Junhoe’s earlobe as he let his hand take the hard cock that was wet, slick, and he slowly stroked it while he moved his lips along the neck, over the chest where he tongued then nipped at one nipple making Junhoe cry out while pushing his head down tighter to the tortured nipple.

“Oh fuck…Jiwon” Junhoe cried out as Junhoe tugged on the nipple before finally letting it go and moving further downward, dragging his tongue along the flat stomach where he circled the navel as Junhoe’s breathing made it move up and down against it. Junhoe was pumping his hips slightly, so aroused he couldn’t lay still to Jiwon’s manipulations.

Jiwon moved to the erect cock he held up, the head glistening in the early morning light, and he tongued it tasting Junhoe, almost sweet to his tongue. When he pushed his lips to the head then let it slip between them he took it, every inch, into his mouth. He felt Junhoe’s hands on his head raking over the short stubble of his hair as he sucked. He moved on that hard cock with such a compulsion he was aware of nothing else; not the room around them, the growing light of morning or the way Junhoe held his head, legs up on either side of it, as he fucked Jiwon in the mouth, desperate for release.

Junhoe came hard, wad after wad hitting Jiwon in the back of throat then filling his mouth. He let the cock ejaculate every drop in his mouth savoring the way it had swelled up thicker in his mouth and now flexed with every release. Jiwon sucked till Junhoe was spent and when he pulled off he milked the shaft of the last of Junhoe’s load licking it from the head. He rolled over next to Junhoe looking up from his waist up to his head propped up on a pillow looking back down at him.

Junhoe was smiling, a look of complete satisfaction. Jiwon smiled back, leaned over and kissed Junhoe on the hip near the flaccid cock then looked up again.

“Let’s shower, eat some breakfast and lounge by the pool.”

-END-


End file.
